Miraculous: Zero
by Enrique16ish
Summary: (Contenido T por violencia,lenguaje ofensivo y posible UA.) "La Dama Roja de la Muerte." Una leyenda de Europa durante la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Mucha gente vio a la Dama como un miedo, pero a la vez daba inspiración al mundo. Conoce su historia de esta as, quien en la realidad, es una joven francesa-china quien empezara su legado en los cielos.
1. Prologo

_**MIRACULOUS LADYBUG: ZERO.**_

 **Un fanfic de Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir con temática de Ace Combat Zero – The Belkan War.**

 **Las notas serán al final del Capítulo.**

Un soldado, quien no se le muestra tanto la cara, estaba hablando de una cosa.

" _Oh ella? Si la conozco."_

Respiro, con una voz muy fría y la de pocos amigos, volvió a responder:

" _Hablemos de una cosa. De lo que paso 12 años."_

En su boca, masticando chicle, dijo otra cosa:

" _Sabes que… hay 3 tipos de ases?_

 _Los que buscan la fuerza. Los que viven de inspiración. Los que ven el estilo de la batalla."_

Contando con sus dedos del gordo hasta el medio.

" _Solo esos 3. Y ella?_

 _Ella es un as del infierno."_

Mientras que el muchacho se reía, se ve revelando su cara con un peinado rubio, ojos grises. Luego de reírse por unos segundos, su cara se volvió sin emociones.

" _Joder…"_

Y luego se puso triste.

" _Me siento culpable por todos estos acontecimientos."_

 **Él es conocido en Europa como el as 'Gato Negro' Felix Agreste.**

 **Este tipo era más que un amigo.**

 **12 años antes…**

 **Hubo una guerra que cambio el mundo entero.**

 **Una guerra lleno de confusión. Caos, ira.**

 **Algo que marcaría en el mundo para siempre.**

Se muestra una foto de blanco y negro. Dos Su-33. Uno con un color oscuro y el otro más claro.

 **La Tercera Guerra Mundial.**

 **Y en ese momento, se habló de una leyenda en Francia que ocurrió en ese año.**

 **La misteriosa "Dama Roja de la Muerte."**

 **Esta as, antes era su nombre era "La Milagrosa".**

 **Ella inspiraba miedo y inspiración.**

 **Es la mujer que busco.**

Entonces se vuelve al tiempo actual donde Felix, aun sentado en una silla, mira a la cámara aun con frialdad.

 **Para ver como ocurrió esa leyenda, y estos eventos de la Tercera Guerra Mundial… tuve que buscar información.**

Luego, rompió el silencio diciendo estas palabras.

"Aquel día hacia frio y nevaba…."

 _ **FRANCIA, BASE AÉREA DE VALAIS. 4 DE ABRIL DEL 2000.**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Este fanfic, como lo hice con High School DXD, un mundo alterno donde cual estará inspirado en la saga de Ace Combat, donde cual se usaran elementos del "Zero" y otros más de animes y programas.**

 **Así que, si quieren saber más preguntas de como será esto, háganlas en los reviews o mensajes privados.**

 **Y además, acá no estará Adrien Agreste. Si preguntan el porqué, tenía antes una idea de que el fuera el protagonista también, pero como debido a su características y forma, preferiré a que mejor sea Felix, pero tampoco significa que en toda este fanfic va ser frio, así que no se preocupen!**

 **A lo de también Marinette, no le pondré Bridgette. Así que mejor le dejare con su nombre normal.**

 **Bueno, nos vemos en el capítulo:**

 _ **CIELOS GLACIARES – EMPEZANDO EL INVIERNO.**_


	2. Cielos Glaciales

**MIRACULOUS: ZERO.**

 **Un fanfic de Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir con temática de Ace Combat Zero – The Belkan War.**

 **Bueno, aquí empieza el primer capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les agrade. Y esta vez, llevara al camino de Ace Combat Zero y posibles referencias a otros juegos, series u películas.**

 **Vamos!**

 **Capítulo 1: Cielos Glaciales (Crossbow) – Empezando el invierno.**

 **Lugar desconocido, Francia. 1 de Enero del 2013.**

En un hogar, una chica estaba sentada mirando a la cámara de forma triste, y sin sentimientos. Llevaba 2 colas pequeñas, unos ojos celestes, tenía una estatura de una mujer normal. En ese momento, estaba siendo entrevistada por Brett Thompson, un hombre quien quería saber toda la verdad de la Dama Roja de Francia.

Brett era un periodista europeo que quería saber la verdad sobre la Tercera Guerra Mundial, así buscando a ases y personas que saben algo de la guerra. Sin embargo en 2012, había recibido contactos de muchas personas quienes tenían varia información sobre esa dama. Pero sin embargo, encontró a una que supo todo de esto.

Esa chica, era Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Una pilota Francesa-China quien nada mas era una civil. Pero en el pasado, era una joven quien lucho por la paz, por salvar el mundo de los Invasores… pero lo que no se dio cuenta fue que ella se volvió una leyenda negra de Francia, la Dama Roja de la Muerte. Ya que ella acabo con muchas vidas, pero se rumoreo que ella también había perdonado a varios pilotos y soldados durante sus asaltos, pero otras mienten diciendo que ella mato a todo en su paso, sin dejar nada.

Marinette: Bueno… que puedo decir.

Soy yo.

Brett: Perdón?

Marinette: Quieres saber todo verdad?

Ella suspiro y dio paso a contar.

Marinette: Todo comenzó en Valaris, Francia… un día nevado y congelado…

 _ **Base Aérea de Valais, Francia. 4 de Abril del 2000.**_

Una pilota estaba en la base empezando su primer día como piloto de las fuerzas aéreas de Francia. Ella había entrado al servicio militar ya por la guerra.

Alemania, ya después de la caída del Muro de Berlín en 1989, pudo por fin volver a vivir en unión después de la opresión de las Fuerzas Americanas y Rusas. Pero lo que no se dieron cuenta fue que un partido de Alemanes, volvieron a resurgir en Setiembre de 1999, que empezó a invadir parte de Europa hasta llegar a Francia después de haber dado un partido militar por parte de los "Generales".

Y esta vez, Rusia y casi media parte de la zona asiática (Menos Corea del Sur, Japón, Rusia, pero casi una parte mediana del Este y casi el Sur de Asia), se unieron junto con Alemania para poder expulsar a todos casi posibles sospechosos de las Fuerzas Aliadas, en empezar con Francia. Y asi se dieron de nombre como "Invasores".

Esta respuesta no se tardó en llegar y se enviaron a todos los posibles refuerzos de las Fuerzas Aliadas, principalmente América, Reino Unido, España, Portugal y también resistencia de algunas fuerzas de Asia y Rusia.

Sin embargo, las Fuerzas Aliadas perdieron casi el 73% de las Fuerzas Aéreas, Terrestres y Navales, cosas que provoco que Francia tuviera que intentar lanzar pilotos rápidamente entrenados y forzados a luchar, quieran o no.

Ahí es donde Marinette entro por ahí. Ella antes fue una niña en que vivía con su madre Sabine en China ya que su padre murió a causa de una enfermedad, dejando a las 2 en medio de nada. Pero conocieron a un panadero llamado Tom Dupain, quien este les dio refugio a las 2 mujeres en Francia con su panadería llamada "The Bakery", quien era famosa por sus excelentes padres.

Ella empezó luego a estudiar y comenzar su vida normal como una estudiante con un futuro mejor y una vida excelente.

Sin embargo, la vida le llegaría hasta cuando llego Diciembre del 1999.

Un ataque de bombarderos Italianos, Rusos y Chinos atacaron París sin previo aviso, cosa que provoco a la gente evacuar al oeste de Francia lo más pronto posible, pero su familia cayo en la tragedia del bombardero, provocando así un shock hacia ella y con una tristeza inolvidable. No tuvo más elección que ir a la zona de evacuación más cercana y huir hacia una base militar. Prometió ese día barrer cualquier rastro enemigo y pagar a las personas quienes habían hecho eso.

Después en el 12 de Febrero del 2000, Las fuerzas militares de Francia vieron que todos los pilotos y soldados regresaban heridos, otros desparecidos e incluso la mayoría fueron K.I.A (Killed in Action o muerto en combate), cosa que no tuvieron elección que entrenar a los posibles supervivientes contra ellos, aunque algunos no tenían experiencia o no podían hacerlo, eran forzados si o si de todas maneras. Al final fue desastroso.

Sin embargo Marinette tenía algo de experiencia de vuelo. Durante ese momento fue a la base de Valais, ella fue la última en volar después de que 16 pilotos fueran rechazados de su rápido entrenamiento por cobardía y miedo en morir o estrellarse sin razón. Ella a diferencia de otros, si pudo manejar bien el avión T-45 Hawk, y fue aprobada para luchar contra los invasores.

Fue transferida de la base Valais donde era el foco de la última resistencia Francesa ya que las demás bases fueron destruidas o ya capturada por las fuerzas Invasoras.

Al llegar, vio a un chico con un Su-33 Flanker-D de colores Negro y puntos Verdes, con los Numeros 066 en sus lados. Quien era nada más el frio y famoso Felix Agreste, un piloto descendiente de los "Caballeros Negros", e incluso se puso de alias "Cat Noir", ya que era nada más que un felino salvaje por tener el record de 666 derribos en todo de 2 meses. Era un tipo con peinado rubio, ojos grises y una expresión de pocos amigos. Al mirar a la nueva chica, siguió con su expresión fría. Él no le interesaba ni le importaba ella, lo único que quería era completar misiones. Para el, cuando más rápido den la misión, mas recompensa tendrá en sus manos.

Marinette vio al chico desde lejos. Este en vez de saludar o darle un gesto de bienvenida, le pasó por adelante. Pensó que era una broma pero se dio cuenta que lo decía enserio.

" _Porque ese chico no me saludo? Que he hecho para que sea cruel conmigo?"_ Tristemente pensó.

Pero siguió su camino a la sala de operaciones.

Entonces en la sala de operaciones, sentados y listos para escuchar la misión de hoy.

(Musica: Ace Combat Zero OST – Briefing 1)

 **AXE & HAMMER  
** _ **"Precision Instrument Industry."**_

Entonces el comandante empezó a hablar.

Comandante: _Escuchen! Tenemos una situación grande en nuestras manos._

Mostro el oeste de Francia, fijando a unas montañas casi cerca a la base de Valais.

 _Un mayor escuadrón de Invasores con Bombarderos han cruzado nuestra línea y están llegando acá, a la Base Aérea de Valais._

Se hace un zoom de la ubicación que son unas montañas nevadas y ahí aparece una base con color azul diciendo "VALAIS AIR BASE." Luego se muestra unos triángulos rojos diciendo "INVADER BOMBERS" y luego una flecha azul diciendo "FRANCE SQUADRON."

 _Aparentemente, están intentando atacar nuestra base para dar una iniciativa en dar nuestras últimas fronteras de Francia._

Todos los pilotos, en furia y miedo, se enteran de que si caía Francia, no tendrían elección en tener que rendirse.

 _La Base Aérea de Valais es nuestra última línea de defensa. Si nuestra base cae, nadie parara a los Invasores en tomar toda Francia. Tu misión es destruir todo el escuadrón de bombarderos y defender nuestra base. La invasión de los Invasores debe parar._

Terminando el informe, todos los pilotos se largan a sus aviones.

Marinette se dirigió al hangar donde solo había un J35J Draken, colores rojos y puntos negros, y sus números 014. Con una emblema de una mariquita y con solo SAAMs en su equipamiento del avión. Ella pensó que podía tener algo mejor, como un F-4E o un F-16C. Pero sin reclamar, se fue a despegar.

 **Cielos sobre la Base Aerea de Valais, Francia. 1:00 p.m. Clima: Nevado. 4 de Abril del 2000.**

(Musica: Ace Combat Zero- Glacial Skies)

Solo se veían puras montañas nevadas. Sin embargo, en medio momento de una tormenta de nieve, un J35J con un Su-33D estaban volando para ir a por los bombarderos restantes.

 _ **MIRACULOUS SQUADRON**_

 _ **Fuerzas Aéreas de Francia  
47ava Unidad Aérea de la 3era División Aérea**_

Entonces la voz alegre de Marinette dijo:

Marinette: Está empezando a nevar!

Otra voz vino por la radio.

Puesto de mando de Valais: Aquí el comandante de la base. Al parecer se han despertado rápidamente. Miraculous 1 y 2, mantengan su curso actual.

Marinette: Aquí Líder Miraculous, recibido.

AWACS: Rumbo 315, se aproximan los bombarderos.

Marinette: No quiero terminar saltando en medio de las nieves. Cuento contigo compañero!

Con eso escucho un "uh" de Felix, quien no le gustaba la actitud de su líder. Se preguntó cómo diablos dejaron que una mocosa tomara el mando del escuadrón?

Puesto de Mando de Valais: A todas las unidades, comiencen la operación!

Marinette: Espero que salgamos vivo de esta.

Puesto de Mando de Valais: En eso contamos Marinette Dupain, o mejor dicho: Ladybug.

Marinette: Eh, no quiero apodos ni nada, prefiero que me digan mi nombre.

Luego los 2 aviones llegaron a su destino con un grupo de 4 F-5E y 2 F-1 aliados.

 **[EMPEZANDO LA MISION]**

Puesto de Mando de Valais: _**Escuadrón Miraculous, destruyan toda los enemigos y bombarderos. No dejen que lleguen a nuestra base.**_

Marinette: Recibido! No dejare que llegue una sola bomba!

Puesto de Mando de Valais: Esa es la actitud.

Entonces se dirigió a Felix.

Puesto de Mando de Valais: Felix, seguirás órdenes de Marinette. No se permitirán ataques independientes o libres.

Felix: Recibido. Has escuchado eso Marinette Estoy contigo.

Marinette: De acuerdo. Hagamos esto rápidamente!

Entonces él dijo una cosa antes de que se aproximaran:

Felix: Líder, he escuchado muchas historias sobre ti. Los sueños de volar con la paz no son tan fácil.

Marinette: Porque?

Felix: Quiero ver tus habilidades. Enséñame lo que tienes.

"Ya lo veremos Felix." Ella pensó y cambio a sus misiles estándar por los SAAMS, lanzo 2 de ellos a 1 B-52 y un 1 F-5E.

Marientte: Fox Uno!

Los SAAMs alcanzo los dos haciendo derribar al bombardero y al caza de escolta.

Puesto de Control De Valais: _**Un bombardero menos, continúen con la operación.**_

Marinette: A por ellos Felix. Tienes permiso para usar armas especiales.

Felix: Recibido. Déjamelos a mí.

Entonces Felix lanzo 3 QAAMs a 1 B-52 y 2 F-5E quien dejo a uno de ellos neutralizado.

Escuadrón Invasor: Estoy dañado. Preparando para salir de la zona de combate.

Felix iba a derribarlo pero su líder le dijo:

Marinette: Felix, no ataques a ese piloto. Déjalo ir.

Felix: Tch. Entendido.

Puesto de Control de Valais: 2 bombarderos menos, sigan con la operación.

Cuando se aproximaron a la siguiente escuadrilla, vio que uno de los B-52 puso su IFF de neutral y se escuchó una conversación.

Bombardero Invasor: Aquí Otto 5, mi avión sufrió de un problema mecánico, voy a retirarme de la zona de combate. Cambio y fuera.

Eso dejo un poco desconcentrado y furioso a Felix.

Felix: Como es que se rinden después de haber llegado tan lejos?

Marinette: Eso no importa, así ganamos más tiempo. Fox Uno!

Lanzo otro los 2 SAAMs restantes y derribo a 2 B-52. Felix lanzo 1 QAAM a al último de los B-52.

Escuadrón Francés: Vamos Felix, déjanos uno al menos sí?

Eso irrito al gatito negro.

Felix: No tengo tiempo para eso. Buscaos una vida.

Marinette: Awww, el gatito se puso celoso?

Felix: Cállate.

Marinnete: Ow. Disculpa.

Entonces avistaron al último escuadrón de bombarderos y cazas que eran nada más que 2 F-4E, más 2 Tigers II que entraron a la zona de combate y por último: los 2 imparables Bm-335.

Felix: Miraculous 1, cuidado con los Lindwurm. Esos tienen cañones en la espalda.

Marinette: De acuerdo. 2, encárgate de las escoltas.

Felix: De acuerdo. Déjamelos a mí.

Este se dispersó para atacar a las escoltas que llegaban mientras que Marinette se coló detrás de uno de los Bm-335 y entonces con un misil, daño a las partes defensivas del Bm-335, provocando que ella tuviera la ventaja de destruir al bombardero con sus cañones.

Felix: _**Cuidado, el enemigo te está fijando!**_

Marinette: Oh!

Ella dio un giro de 360° Grados donde se coló la espalda de un Phantom II y le lanzo 2 misiles para derribarlo.

Marinette: Uno menos!

Entonces vio como el Su-33 negro lanzo otro QAAM a uno de las escoltas restantes. Al parecer ya derribo a todos los refuerzos restantes.

Felix: Aquí Felix. Todas las escoltas son neutralizadas, procedemos a eliminar a los bombarderos restantes.

Marinette: Ok! Felix…

Felix: Dilo.

Marinette: Los honores.

Felix: Gracias. Fox Uno!

Lanzo su último QAAM que destruyo al restante Bm-335.

[MISION CUMPLIDA]

Puesto de Control de Valais: _**Aquí base de mando a los escuadrones franceses, misión cumplida. El enemigo ya no tiene más medios para atacar.**_ _**Veamos que le dirán a esos perros líderes.**_

Mientras que Marinette regresaba a la base, el Su-33 de Felix se le acercó y le dijo estas palabras:

Felix: Marinette, creo que tú y yo nos vamos a llevar bien.

Marinette: Lo mismo que tu Felix. Esperemos que sea cierto.

Felix: Amiga.

 **Base Aérea de Valais, Francia. 2:00 p.m. 4 de Abril del 2000.**

El Draken y el Flanker-D ya llegaron a la pista de aterrizaje.

Torre de Control: Miraculous 1, tienes permiso para aterrizar.

Entonces ella uso la palanca de aterrizaje para sacar sus neumáticos y aterrizar. Felix lo siguió.

" _Así empezó en un dia nevado._ " Dijo Felix.

Aterrizaron y se dirigieron a los hangares.

" _Por el principio yo supe que ella_ …"

Para después, entrar en los hangares.

"… _tenía un gran potencial."_ Termino con una frase normal.

En la sala de operaciones…

(Musica: Ace Combat Zero – Debriefing)

 **Gracias a ustedes, el ataque de los Invasores a la Base Aérea de Valais fue fallada. Sus esfuerzos irán recompensados.**

 **Sus acciones decidirán quien ganara en la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Cuento con ustedes.**

*Fin del Informe*

Entonces todos los pilotos se retiran. Mientras que Marinette se iba al comedor, lo paro el mismo chico quien lo había visto en el hangar.

Felix.

Felix: Así que eres la líder del escuadrón.

Ella se asustó al verlo.

Marinette: Yo…

Felix: Y yo pensé que eras que otro piloto que iba a morder el polvo. En fin. Felix. Felix Agreste.

El dio la mano y sin pensarlo, ella le saludo.

Marinette: Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Felix: He oído sobre tu historia. Sé que es luchar por la paz. Pero cuidado, el orgullo te puede matar.

Marinette: No te preocupes Felix. Prefiero morir con orgullo que vivir con lastima.

Felix: Algo que no me gusta de los caballeros…

Marinette: Los odias?

Felix: Ellos siguen un montón de reglas:

Justo cuando iba a decirlo, ella intervino.

Marinette: Lo sé. Primero, luchar contra solo los que puedan atacar y volver a luchar. Segundo, nunca lastimar un civil o un herido, sin importar el precio. Tercero, demostrar a los enemigos sin piedad y misericordia.

Él se quedó en silencio. Como una muchacha, con tan solo un día siendo capitana de un escuadrón, aprendió a ser una caballera?

Marinette: Y vos Felix?

Felix: Para mi…

Algo le hizo un nudo en la garganta. El quiso decirle todo su rabia a ella por ser una caballera pero… mejor no.

Felix: Estoy de acuerdo contigo Marinette. Se lo que se siente ser un caballero.

Marinette: No que los odias?

Felix: Los odio, pero tengo una razón para ser también como ellos.

Ella sonrió a Felix, lo que el intento no enfadarse.

Marinette: Te veo luego Felix, iré a comer.

Felix: Nos vemos.

Los 2 dieron caminos separados. Ella y El, iban a sentir que iban a estar juntos.

Pero ahora… será después.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Bien, acá el primer capítulo de Miraculous: Zero.**

 **En fin, les diré una cosa, como sabrán, pondré en los lados de Marinette en el lado de Knight-Soldier (Neutral-Orden) y a Felix en el lado Mercenary-Soldier (Neutral-Caos).**

 **Ahora sí, este fanfic, a diferencia de High School DXD: Fighter's Honor, esto se basara en todo el ACZ hasta el último capítulo.**

 **Además, añadí un elemento para cada capítulo, el nombre de la misión y su (operación) con – Verso de Poeta. Dejen comentarios que elementos quieren que añada a este fanfic.**

 **Bueno, nos vemos en otro capítulo!**

 **Próximamente:** _ **Anexo (Roselin) – Tomando decisiones.**_


End file.
